Revenge best served in Virginia
by InsanityamI
Summary: NOW CANCELED! If anyone would like to take over it, message me.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge best served in Virginia**

_Chapter 1_

"Amy love, CALM DOWN!" Marion yelled at her over-anxious daughter, with a smile on her face. She knew how nerve-wracking getting married was.

"But Mom! What if I'm making a mistake? Harry and me have only known each other a year! What if I'm – "Marion cut her daughter off

"Do you love him?" Amy nodded, her brown eyes brimming.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Another nod.

"Do you want to have a house with a white picket fence, a sleepy old cat and have torrid, fantastic sex with him for the rest of your days eventually resulting in lots of babies?"

"Mom!" Amy blushed but nodded all the same.

"Then you are not making a mistake, and if you feel like running out, just remember the sex. Worked for me." Amy groaned and threw a silk pillow at her mother.

"Harry James Potter! CALM DOWN!" Severus, Lily and Remus yelled at the young man who continued to pace the room and continued to bite his almost non-existent fingernails.

"But Severus! Remus! Mum! What if Amy is having second thoughts, what if she doesn't want to marry me? What if-" Unknowingly copying his wife, Severus cut in.

"Harry, do you love my daughter?" A nod from his future son-in-law.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your days with her?" Another nod.

"Do you want sex with her for the rest of your life?"

"HELL yes!" Harry blurted, and then blushed a similar shade of red to his soon to be wife.

"If you weren't about to marry my daughter and I was convinced she wasn't a virgin you would be joining the Dark Lord by now."

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor."

The wedding march sounded and the guests stood up to await the arrival of the lucky girl who was about to marry their saviour.

Amy, following the bridesmaids in pink, walked carefully up the aisle with her father. Her dress was made of pure silk, with diamonds sown in at the hem at Harry's insistence (even though he hadn't seen the final product as tradition states.), it cut off just above the breasts, showing only a little cleavage and had no sleeves. The skirt part was of a flowing design, with no train. Her veil was also of the highest quality, it was custom made and hand spun, to create a web across Amy's face and held at the top by a silver tiara, symbolising the fact she was to marry the former heir. On her right hand however, she still wore the Snape ring and she would continue to wear it until another daughter was born to her line, as one of their children would carry the Potter name, and the other to carry the Snape name, so not to let an ancient names die out. If more children came then they would carry the name Potter-Snape, and a ring that showed a combination of the family's crests would be made especially. Not that Harry and Amy actually cared, nor Severus for that matter.

Harry stared in awe at his bride and his best man, Dimitre, had to physically shut it for him, whilst the ushers and bridesmaid's smirked. Finally, Amy reached the steps of the Alter. Handing her bouquet in her maid of honour's hands (Rose), she placed herself next to her husband.

"Do you Harry James Potter take this woman, Amy Liana Artemis Snape, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Amy Liana Artemis Snape, take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now to exchange the rings, the couple have prepared their own vows. Harry if you please?"

"Amy, before I met you, I was unable to trust those outside my closest friends, I couldn't take risks without thinking things through, but with you I find myself here today, taking the most incredible risk ever, and praying that we can make it work, but I know now that this risk is most definitely going to pay off. I love you darling. Do you accept this ring?"

"I do."

"Amy, if you please."

"Harry, before I met you, I always took risks and have always acted on instinct alone. When I came to England, I looked to find my Dad, who I had never known existed, and I met you; you wiped away my pain, took care of me, and promised a life full of love and happiness. You are my balance; I know if I fall, you'll be there to pick me up again. I love you, my heart's desire. Do you accept this ring?

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

"Gladly." Were Harry's words, just before he lent in to kiss his beloved Amy, and in doing so, promised her everything her heart desired.

_Later that night._

"Harry, I want to go back to Virginia."

* * *

This is the most cliché thing I have ever written and it very much is 100 Fluff. The other chapters will be less fluffy, so don't get used to it!

COOKIE DELIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge Best Served in Virginia**

_Chapter 2_

"You ready love?" Harry asked Amy as they stepped off the plane.

"As I'll ever be." Amy forced a small smile. Harry knew this was going to be difficult, if only for the fact she was crushing his hand. Slowly they walked out to the arrivals lounge and looked for Amy's Grandpa, who had been unable to attend the wedding due to his age. Seeing, her Grandpa, Amy and Harry approached. Putting down his suitcase, Harry and Jack were introduced.

_Scene Change Heartland._

Amy held her breath as they pulled into the familiar surroundings of Heartland. It was good to be home! Harry held open the door for Amy to get out and kissed her cheek, feeling her joy and sense of home.

Very little had changed since Amy's departure, the only difference being the stables had been repainted. Harry flung an arm over Amy's shoulder and followed Jack into the house, leaving the suitcases in the car for a while. Upon arrival in the kitchen, they saw a 'welcoming' party. Ty, Joni, Soraya, Matt, Lou, Scott, Nancy… All of them. The only one had hadn't hurt her was Nancy, although Scott didn't really do anything.

_**Flashbacks**_

_(!)Amy, just like every other day was doing her normal chores of cleaning out the stables. She wiped the sweat from her brow as the unnaturally hot sun beated down through a small hole in the roof, which Ty was going to mend later. The horses were outside, enjoying the sunshine in the fields. Heartland was doing extremely well for itself at the moment, but Amy felt life was just passing her by a bit. She had decided against college, due to the fact she felt Heartland was the only real home she had. Thankfully, Amy had finally finished the very last stall. Deciding to put some sun lotion on to protect her she went back to the house, no one was in as Lou and Scott had gone to but some things for the new baby, Grandpa had gone to get some food with Nancy and to the best of Amy's knowledge, Ty and Joni had gone home. She heard Joni giggle, or not, she thought. She slowly made her way up stairs to hear the giggling and whispering coming from her own room. She slowly opened the door to find Ty and Joni half naked and kissing on her bed._

_"OH MY GOD!" She screamed without realising it._

_Amy ran out of the room, hearing Ty and Joni yelling for her to wait, to let them explain they never wanted to hurt her. _

_(2) She ran to the car Lou had bought her when she passed her driving test and drove to a small café. She bought herself a coffee with the little money she had on her. She heard familiar voices; Soraya and Matt were behind her. Not wanting to explain why she was in the dingy little shop she ducked down and listened to their voices. _

"_God Soraya, why shouldn't we go to Ashley's Christmas party? Just because you promised Amy you would spend the evening with her? Jesus, when has Amy ever put aside time for anyone but those bloody horses?" She heard Matt's accusing words that struck the recent wound hard._

_"Well Matt, I pity her. We all know that is the only reason is Ty is with her. She doesn't have anyone but us." The wound got another hit as she walked out the café with more tears in her eyes, Soraya and Matt, realising what they'd done and unknowingly repeated Ty and Joni, yelling at her to wait, and Amy just drove away._

_(3)"Why are you letting Amy go, Lou?" Scott asked_

"_Simple, I know Snape will do the right thing and send Amy back, and Amy once Amy leaves England, claiming never to return, I will have full control of Mom and Grandpa's accounts." Scott looked in shock at his wife, who knew she was so greedy?_

_Amy and Grandpa got a cup of cocoa and went to bed. _

_**End Flashbacks**_

Amy saw this as her first chance, and knowing instinctively what she intended to do, Harry, feeling retreat was the best option and that Amy needed to do this alone.

"Um, I'm just going to get our cases, Jack, Nancy, would you mind helping me out?" The two nodded and went to the car. Amy gave Harry a grateful smile, which turned into a smirk worthy of her Dad. She turned to the people sitting at the table, who watched her with guilt in their eyes. Amy may have been placed in Merlin, but her heart was that of a Slytherin's.

_Harry._

"So Harry, how long have you and Amy been dating?" Nancy asked. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I see no one has told you, Amy and I got married less then two days ago, this is our 'honeymoon' so to speak." Nancy gasped and apologised, which Harry waved off.

"Relax, it was fairly quick, after all, she's only been gone less then a year, and she comes back with a husband in tow."

"So, how did you meet?" It was actually Jack who stepped in.

"You can tell the truth Harry, Nancy went to the Salem Academy for young witches and wizards." Harry nodded and promptly told her about the bond and how Amy 'dropped in' which had Nancy chuckling.

_Amy._

"So, what's been going on since I've been gone? Are you and Joni together, Ty? Matt and Soraya, did you go to Ashley Grant's Christmas party? I'm sure you had a blast. And Lou, you were so wrong about my Dad, he was more then happy to see me, so happy he announced without hesitation that I was his daughter, even when it was potentially dangerous." By this time, everyone's faces were flushed with guilt, but Amy had only just started.

"And you know, Harry is absolutely fantastic, did I tell about the absolutely fantastic wedding we had? And my dress was beautiful with diamonds sown on and made of pure silk. And the reception was absolutely-" Joni couldn't take much more

" Stop it for Christ's sake Amy! We're sorry ok! We should have…" Joni let her sentence fade.

" Oh please, go on, you should have what? Told me you were screwing my boyfriend on my bed? That I was a pity case, nothing more? Or even you were just after my money?" More guilt "Well, you know what? I don't care. Quite frankly, you can all go and screw the horses and I wouldn't care! Actually, no, that would be cruel, the horses already have to put up with seeing you lot every day." At that point, Harry, Nancy and Jack walked in, carrying the suitcases. Noticing the frosty atmosphere, but not really caring, he said

"Where to babe? Right now I am absolutely desperate for that little present you promised before we got hitched." He winked for effect. And Amy took his arm and showed the way.

"We're going to sleep in Mom's room." Amy told Lou.

"But you can't! Dad, Helena and Lily are coming to stay next week!"

"Well, give them your room, you sleep at Scott's apartment anyway, don't you?" A small cry could be heard from the living room, and Amy turned, but not before seeing the glum look on Scott's face.

"The baby?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Timothy Jacob." Amy was curious.

"May I see him?" Lou nodded and handed her a bottle.

Amy and Harry walked into the room and found the baby boy in his cot. Amy picked him up and gently fed him his bottle while Harry watched his wife tenderly smile at her nephew.

This was the scene Lou walked in on and frowned. Noticing Lou Harry decided to confront her and the others. Gently he led her back into the kitchen, leaving Amy with the baby.

As Harry walked in. The whispers ceased, and all that could be heard was Soraya's whimpering. Harry looked at each in turn and used legilimency on them.

**Matt:** _Damn Amy looks good; I wonder if I could convince her to my bed? Ummm, but I have to convince her that Soraya means nothing first._

**Soraya:** _She wasn't supposed to come back! Now she's going to ruin all my ideas for getting Matt to marry me! The whore!_

**Lou:** _Damn, I didn't expect Amy to be here! Oh well, she can't do a thing to ruin my plans!_

**Scott:** _I hate my life! I wish I never married Lou. Hell, if she weren't pregnant in the first place I wouldn't have looked twice at her! Damn, I really hope Joni feels like a good roll in the hay later._

**Ty:** _What can I say? I don't deserve her forgiveness, but damn, I loved her! But Joni… I couldn't resist._

**Joni:** _Damn, damn, damn! I guess I can say goodbye to my job! I am so screwed! Crap, I'm going to have to grovel, tell her Ty forced me! Yeah, that should work._

Harry was just pissed he couldn't go deeper without giving them brain damage, although that possibility was very appealing. Harry decided he wasn't going to let his girl have all the fun.

"You do realise that you are all screwed, don't you? Except Jack and Nancy, you can all kiss the ground goodbye.

Matt, stop lusting over my wife, she isn't going to have sex with you when she's got me.

Soraya, you can have Matt, because I wouldn't let him near my wife even if he did earn her forgiveness.

Ty, grovel a little and you might just win her forgiveness, but don't quote me on that because quite frankly you don't deserve it.

Joni, as husband to the owner of Heartland, and thus co-owner, you're fired effective immediately. You're final paycheck will be posted, now get outta here before I call the cops.

Scott, just divorce Lou if you're so unhappy.

And Lou, I sincerely hope your 'plans' aren't going to hurt anyone."

They all had the good grace to look guilty, except Joni.

"You son of a bitch! I hope you die in hell! I am the one who has been keeping Heartland going for the last year! Not that whore! I should own it!" Harry wished Joni were a man so he could punch her lights out, as it was, Amy happened to walk into the room at that moment. The room dropped a few degrees as Amy turned on her icy voice.

"If, dear Joni, you do not like the fact that all of you drove me away, then you can leave. As can anyone else. As it is, I have some major plans for this place, and anyone who steps in my way will wish they had never been born. Now get the hell off of my land. My husband has been through a lot more then you have and is a better person because of it. In fact, if you don't live here then bugger off." With that Amy left the room, and one by one, so did everyone else.

"You were fantastic, love!" Harry said as they shut the door to Marion's old room. Amy smiled as her husband and cast a few house cleaning charms to prepare the room for them. When she finished the two seventeen year olds jumped on the bed. Both laughed lightly and Harry found himself unable to resist Amy's lovely full red lips, untainted by makeup. Slowly the loving kiss turned into something more passionate.

_Email me for sex scene_

The next morning, Amy woke up at six o'clock, as did Harry, as had become normal for the two, and so the separated, Harry to exercise and Amy to feed and study the horses.

The sight Amy met, however, was a terrible one. No horses, not even Amy's beloved horses were in the stables. Amy's blood ran cold.

"LOUISE FLEMING! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE THE HORSES GONE?!"

Lou cowered slightly

"We had some trouble, Scott tried to blackmail his boss, which became public knowledge and the backlash effect was that we lost customers."

"And?"

"I lost some gambling."

To say Amy was angry would be an understatement. A very big understatement.

"Harry, stage one, effective immediately."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Harry Potter.

Sorry this took so long!

Cookies


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge Best Served in Virginia**

_Chapter 3_

Amy walked around the Auction houses' horse stables, treading lightly so as not to scare the horses. It would take a lot to get Heartland out of this mess, which meant new horses where to be bought and sold, preferably in bad condition, which the majority of horses were at this particular show.

She bought them all and ordered seven new stables to build on a neighbouring piece of land Harry bought only hours ago.

After a full day, Amy came home smiling and saw Ty working with Moonlight, one of the horses Amy ordered to be delivered immediately. She was only thankful that it was summer and the two existing stables were still in good enough conditions. It was also obvious that Moonlight had settled well. Amy nodded happily and went inside, kissing her husband, who was reading the Prophet, on the cheek. All in all a successful day.

HPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAF

Dear Sirius, Remy, Mom, Daddy, Mum and Dad, (aka Marion, Sev, Lily and Reg.)

Everything is going great here! Oh, except for Joni and Soraya being bitches and Lou an obsessive gambler, and Scott getting fired and blackballed from every animal surgery in the state and …well y'know, everything will work out. I hope.

Anyway! How is everything back home? Mum Lily and Dad Reg, we hope you have settled OK in your new home, and send Uncle Siri and Uncle Remy our love! We can't believe they are FINALLY getting bonded. I just wonder what horrible pranks we can expect! Then again, Remy will make sure it's nothing too humiliating and/or painful. I hope.

Well, can't say much else interesting has happened. Also, Harry and I are contemplating staying here for good. We are going to visit Wizarding Virginia soon, see if Harry is as famous here. If he isn't, then this will be a good place to raise the kids. Yes, Mothers M& L, we plan to start a family fairly soon. After all, we don't want them to be "Arrogant imbecilic brats similar to the Potters." LoL

Regardless, we are still coming home for a few days next week.

Lots of love,

Amy and Harry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAF

"THAT TOTAL BITCH!" Harry yelled, his voice vibrating through the entire house. Amy ran into their room.

"What the hell-" Amy started, and then cut off seeing the state their room was in. It had been totally ransacked, furniture tipped, clothes pulled out. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Lou just left, claiming we were all better off dead and thanks for funding her trip." Amy was shocked. She never thought her sister capable of…

Baby Tim cried in the next room

"And she left the baby. Scott's gone too, bunked off with the 'young rich widow'" Amy nodded and went to the baby. As she entered, she saw all of his parent's items gone; the only tings that remained were the baby's things that obviously could not be sold. Amy's breath caught in her throat. The little one was little more then an orphan! No, Amy wouldn't let that happen. This innocent baby would grow up knowing a loving family. Harry felt the way his wife's thoughts were taking and went to call and old family friend, Lewis Alios, family lawyer, and have the papers drawn up.

When the baby fell asleep Amy went into the kitchen and found Harry putting the phone down. He smiled and Amy hugged him, knowing that soon, they would officially be Baby Tim's parents.

HPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAF

_Sydney Airport_

Lou stepped into the cab and instructed the driver to take her to the best five-star hotel. Wearing a new designer suit (courtesy of Harry) she smirked. _Life is Good_. She thought to herself.

What she didn't know was that a certain raven-haired wizard was their waiting for her signature.

HPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAFHPAF

_Arizona Airport, USA_

Scott slid into the limo with his new wife Serpentina. What was little known information was that Lou and Scott divorced two months after they were married, so they were totally free to leave at first chance. Scott smirked. He was finally rid of that pathetic Virginia place and thing that resembled a child for good. Good thing Serpentina wasn't interested in kids. _Life is Good. _He thought.

What he didn't know was that a certain chestnut-haired elemental-witch was good friends with Serpentina 'Daniellia' Ambrose and that this wedding was officiated by Daniellia's husband, Nichols Andreas. He would leave their Arizona mansion legally childless, penniless and not without scars littering his chest.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or Harry Potter.

Sorry this took so long! Have had to do, revision, homework AND coursework. ich!

Cookies


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge Best Served in Virginia**

_Chapter 4_

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top," Amy sung to little Tim, content to have him in her arms. Tomorrow, her and Harry would go the Gringrotts here in Virginia to meet the family and to complete the blood adoption rituals. Lou and Scott would no longer be classed as his parents in an shape or form, only his aunt and uncle, barely, you see, their divorce was never finalised, thanks to a time-turner, courtesy of Daniellia. Evil bitch.

Harry smiled and gently shut the door.

* * *

"I want her dead."

"It's gonna cost you."

"How much?" A figure was written on a piece of paper.

"Why so much? She should be easy."

"But her husband isn't."

"How hard could it be?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Fine."

* * *

Amy and Harry walked into Wizarding Virginia with Tim. They were early, so they decided to stop off at a busy ice cream shop.

"Hey, a large sundae with two spoons and an ice cream in a tub please." Harry ordered. The large man looked at him.

"By God, you're Harry Potter!" Harry groaned.

"Relax Mr. Potter, very few out here know about the Voldermort thing, those Brits tried to keep it under wraps, but I got a cousin in England, so's I know 'bout it." Harry got the ice cream and told Amy. Her face lit up.

"Oh Harry! That's fantastic! We can be totally anonymous out here. We can raise our kids in an environment where they won't be arrogant, but still knowing all about England, and we can safely send them there when they're old enough." Harry basked in his love's enthusiasm and agreed. It was nice to be just Harry for once.

Slowly the young couple looked around the alley. There were many places that had been visited in Britain (like Zonkos and Honeydukes) but also other shops they had not seen before (The Wand pub and the Nasty Newt Apothecary) Reaching the steps of Gringrotts, the lovers entered, only to have two very anxious woman and surprisingly a hormonally charged pregnant Remus. Ah, the joys of magic. Harry just shook his head at his previous guardian.

"Honestly, you just couldn't wait for me to leave," Sirius threw back his head and laughed as Regulas and Sirius hugged him. Severus, ever the classy one, offered his hand to which Harry responded by giving Severus a (very manly) hug.

As the women (and Remus) oohed and ahhhed over the baby, Severus gave Harry a comforting pat on the back.

"I'll send you some baby dreamless sleep" he whispered, as baby Tim wailed Harry winced

"Thanks."

All in all, it was a successful day. Well… apart from…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" A knife had narrowly missed Amy's ear. A warning. Harry tried to spot the perpetrator but could see no one. His emerald eyes narrowed and darkened. No one hurt what was

* * *

COOKIES!!


	5. End of the Line

**Revenge Best Served in Virginia**

I am extremely sorry about my five-month absence from this story and I regret to say that my muse has upped and left me where this story is concerned and I simply can't continue with it (unless you want another five month absence, which would be very likely.)

As such I would like to say thank you for sticking by during the production of this story and it's prequel New Life Needed – It is very much appreciated and I had some fun whilst doing them both. I think a lot of writers will understand that sometimes the enthusiasm for a story just goes and thus making it impossible to finish.

I would like to end by saying that if anyone feels they have some good ideas for this story and would like to continue with it themselves, message me from my profile page or add a review and I'll get back to you. 

Thanks again and I sincerely apologise for this kerfuffle.

COOKIES


End file.
